The Long Road
by ToBeAdvised
Summary: Hazumi Tanaka is an average 17 year old girl. Perhaps 'was' is the better word. After that fateful incident she was moved to Yamaku against her wishes. She never wanted any of this. But in her struggles to fit in and continue with her life, one person will help her find the way forward. Hazumi/Misha femslash. (Rated M for later chapters).


The Long Road - Chapter 1

Well. Here I am. Yamaku High School. A place where I shouldn't be. I place where I don't want to be. A school for disabled kids. That's right. I now go to a school for the disabled. I remember when I first found out. I was lying in my bed, watching some movie that I can't remember when mum knocked and asked if she could come in. She wore a sullen look on her face. She said her and my psychiatrist had been talking. Apparently going back to my old school would be 'unwise'. I needed supervision. I was to go to Yamaku High School for the disabled. I argued. I didn't want to leave my friends, my school. I didn't want to have to meet new people, to get familiar with a new school. I yelled. I swore. She didn't budge and I realized that my reaction only further cemented her resolve.

You see, two months ago I almost killed someone. I stabbed a girl several times. She had been pushing me for months, winding me up. I had forgotten to take my meds for the past week. I snapped. The knife was in easy reach. Just sitting there on a cafeteria table. She was lying on the floor, struggling to breathe with punctured lungs. I was so shocked. I had just STABBED someone. I fled to my house. Mum was a work. I was alone and I didn't want to live with myself. I took the bottle of anti-depressants from my medicine cabinet and swallowed every pill. I went down like a sack of bricks. As luck would have it my dog found me lying on the bathroom floor and began barking as loud as he could. My neighbour came over to see what the noise was about. When he had knocked and no one came to the door he let himself in. He found me and called an ambulance.

I realise trying to commit suicide was wrong but my mum and psychiatrist don't seem to believe me. I 'need' the support that Yamaku can provide. So here I am. Feeling sorry for myself. I check my watch. School will be over in 30 minutes. No point in going to class. I have an appointment with some nurse dude any way. I make my way past the large iron gates and into the school. It appears to be very well kept. The grass is short and the hedges have been clipped. The buildings look old and important. I was wondering about what the year was going to be like when I realised that I have no fucking clue where I'm going. I stand on the spot, hands shoved in my pockets. I sigh.

I was just about to take a walk into one of the buildings to ask for directions when I spot a boy walking suspiciously away from the main building.

I yell "Hey!" and wave my hands to attract his attention.

He spots me and freezes. Satisfied that I have his attention I lower my arms and approach him. He remains still. He looks as if he is poised to run, like I am a predator and he is my prey.

"Hey" I say when I get within earshot.

He licks his lips nervously and doesn't reply. That's when I start to think that he's a little weird. He is wearing the standard Yamaku men's uniform and large, thick glasses.

"Um hello?" I venture more carefully this time.

"What do you want?" He asks anxiously.

"I uh, just wanna know where the nurse's office is."

He looks at me briefly as if he doesn't believe me before pointing to a building 200 metres away.

"In there, straight down the hall."

"Um thanks." I reply.

Without a word a strides away almost fearfully. I shake my head as I watch him leave.

"What a very strange person." I say under my breath.

I turn around and begin walking toward the indicated building. I replay the events of my brief encounter with the strange boy. I banish the thoughts from my mind as I reach the door. I open it and am blasted with cold air from an air-conditioner. The long hallway is deserted. I make my way down, feet clapping loudly on the vinyl floor. I pass a number of doors. Could one these be the nurse's office? My question is answered when I approach a door with a green medical cross on it. I knock. Moments later I hear a soft 'Come in."

I do so. A man who I presume is the nurse stands from his office chair and reaches for a handshake.

"Hi there." He says in a friendly tone He wears a large smirk. "I'm the nurse. I assume you're Hazumi Tanaka?"

"Yes that's right." I respond neutrally.

"Well than take a seat." He says.

The stupid grin doesn't leave his face as he returns to his chair. As instructed I sit.

"So then you're the new student with chronic depression and bipolar disorder, correct?"

I nod.

"Alright give me a sec."

He begins searching through some files on his desk. Before long he pulls out what I assume to be my medical file. He opens it up.

"Hm. Okay. So you're on Prozac and Lexapro. Take those twice a day, as I'm sure you would know."

Again, I nod.

"Also we have a guidance counsellor here as well as many other friendly support staff. Please, if you're having suicidal thoughts come and see one of us. We can help you."

"I will" I say, wanting this to be over.

"Okay then that should be it unless you have any questions?"

I shake my head.

"Very well then I'm here if you need me. I hope you settle in well." He exclaims with a broad grin.

"Thanks." I say and let myself out. Thanks goodness that was short.

I step outside and begin heading to the dorms. I've been here once before to pick up my uniforms an textbooks and such so I know where my room is. I stroll through the gardens taking in the surroundings. It is truly quiet peaceful. The atmosphere almost makes me forget my problems. Almost.

I arrive at the dorms and head directly for my room. I open the door with minimal hassle before closing and locking it. My bags full of casual clothes are on the floor. The bed is bare. There is a desk on one wall and a cupboard on the other. Not very big but I don't need much space. I throw my bags under my bed, planning on unpacking tomorrow. I grab some sheets from the cupboard and make up my bed before crashing. My meds make me tired, part of the side effects. Before long I find myself drifting off. Just before I fall asleep, I ponder what the year will bring and who I shall meet.


End file.
